saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon Timeline/FedeTkd
This is the timeline is a list of events that have occurred in User: FedeTkd series. All the events present in the timeline are considered Canon of the Sword Art Online Light Novel Series written by Reki Kawahara. For the main Sword Art Online timeline, click here. 2005 May 24th *Hao is born. 2006 March 20th *Thanos is born. 2007 August 1st *Gawn is born. 17th *Galant is born. December 7th *Guinevere is born. 2008 January 7th *Lance is born. April 7th *Elicia is born. October 7th *Kirigaya Kazuto is born. November 1st *Aki is born. 2013 April 7th *BtF - Part I Chronological Start May 26th *BtF - Part II 2022 January 6th *BtF - Part III 13th *BtF - Part IV 27th *BtF - Part V 30th *BtF - Part VI February 6th *BtF - Part VII *BtF - Part VIII 10th *BtF - Part IX 15th *BtF - Part X 16th *BtF - Part XI 19th *BtF - Part XII Flashback end. June October *Galant and his friends obtain the NerveGear and the game SAO thanks to Galahad's Father. November 1st 6th *'Sword Art Online begins.' December 29th *'Beginning of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes'. *SAO:PoA - Chapter One *SAO:PoA - Chapter Two 30th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Three 22nd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Four 24th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Five 25th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Six 27th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Seven *SAO:PoA - Chapter Eight 28th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Nine May 31st *SAO:PoA - Chapter Ten August 1st *SAO:PoA - Chapter Eleven *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twelve 3rd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Thirteen December 20th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Fourteen 22nd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Fifteen 23rd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Sixteen 24th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Seventeen 25th *Ishi and Misaki get back together. 31st *Kana and Diana return to Pendragon Court. *Silica, Clarie, Lisbeth and Fuurinkazan part ways with the Royal Knights. Unknown Dates *Multiple attacks to fortreses of Cerdic between August and December. 2024 January 17th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Eighteen 18th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Nineteen 20th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty One April 3rd *'Thorns Within the Heart events begins.' 20th *'Thorns Within the Heart event's end' June 11th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Two 4th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Three October 3rd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Four 14th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Five 27th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Six November 1st *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Seven 2nd *Galant travels to Ravenwing. *'Flashback of Before the Fire takes place.' *BtF - Part I *BtF - Part XII - present half *Galant travels to Salemburg. 4th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Eight 7th *14:55:Sword Art Online ends. Kirito defeats Heathcliff 2025 January Unknown Date *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Nine 22nd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Thirty May 14th *'Events of Before the Fire end.' *'Events of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes end.' 2026 July 17th *Dwight Duncan is born. August 6th *SAO:NA - Chapter III: Freedom Warriors 7th *'Events of Sword Art Online: New Aincrad Begin' *SAO:NA - Chapter I: After the Fire *SAO:NA - Chapter II: War 10th *SAO:NA - Chapter IV: The Dimachearus Knight 14th *SAO:NA - Chapter V: Fugitives 16th *SAO:NA - Chapter VI: Divide and Conquer *SAO:NA - Chapter VII: Crimson Blood Eyes 17th *SAO:NA - Chapter VIII: Greetings and Farewells September 9th *SAO:NA - Chapter IX: The Greater Good 11th *SAO:NA - Chapter X: Empty Hands 12th *SAO:NA - Chapter XI: Free Man 13th *SAO:NA - Chapter XII: The Path We Follow 2027 March 31st Between 2040 and 2045 *Release of Endless Utopia Online. 2045 *Begining of EUO: REDACTED. Category:Universe and Terminology Category:Timeline